<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Mine (Don't You Cry) by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217088">Baby Mine (Don't You Cry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Sad Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christopher, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don't want to say in front of Buck.”</p><p>---</p><p>Or, as Buck and Eddie make some decisions about their future, Christopher is very clearly affected by all of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Mine (Don't You Cry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Eddie and Buck decide to have a second child from a surrogate mother (child from Buck) Chris worries Buck will stop loving him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Buck and Eddie were curled up on the couch, Buck resting his back against Eddie’s chest. Their fingers were interlaced, Buck moving his hand around, smiling when their wedding bands knocked together. </p><p> </p><p>“Buck we talked about this,” Eddie said. “When we agreed to have a child, I told you that I wanted you to be the biological parent.”</p><p> </p><p>“But are you sure?” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s neck before gently nudging his arm. Buck moved, so he was sitting up on the couch facing Eddie. “I just want to make sure that you’re one hundred percent certain about this.” Eddie just smiled, leaning forward to kiss Buck. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m positive,” Eddie said, running his thumb along Buck’s cheek. “When we talked about this, about having a child together, I told you that I wanted you to experience what I felt the first time I held Christopher. Because that feeling of holding your child for the first time, there’s not much else that can top that.” </p><p> </p><p>“You drive a hard bargain,” Buck said, leaning back towards Eddie. </p><p> </p><p>“Also those blue eyes on a baby?” Eddie said with a smile. “Sign me up.” Buck chuckled as he knotted his fingers in Eddie’s shirt, prepared to pull his husband towards him for a kiss. But then, he stopped. Eddie raised an eyebrow at that as Buck pulled away, but Buck just turned his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Christopher?” The boy was standing in the entrance of the living room, a sad look on his face. “Hey, buddy. What’s wrong?” Buck got up, going over to Christopher. But, once he reached Christopher, the boy shook his head, moving past Buck. Buck frowned, a pang in his heart as Christopher passed him to go to Eddie. He looked at Eddie, who also looked confused as his son threw his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mjio?” Eddie asked as he scooped Christopher up onto the couch. The ten-year-old shook his head as he pulled himself closer to his dad. Buck just watched sadly, trying to figure out if he did something to upset Christopher. Had he said something that the boy misinterpreted? Had he been uninterested when Christopher told him something about school? “Christopher, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want to say in front of Buck,” Christopher said. Buck’s frown only grew. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but clearly he was upsetting Christopher. His lip trembled as he opened his mouth to speak. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to…” Buck started to say, prepared to back out of the room and go hide in the bedroom or the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddie said, shaking his head. “We’re going to talk about this as a family.” Eddie nodded for Buck to come over and Buck just nodded. He sat at the farthest end of the couch, leaving space between himself and Christopher and Eddie, which felt wrong, until Christopher looked at him with the saddest expression. Buck sniffed, trying to fight down the broken feeling that was threatening to bubble up. </p><p> </p><p>“Christopher,” Eddie said and the boy sniffled. “Can you please tell us what’s wrong?” The boy shook his head. “Is it about school?” Another shake of the head. “Something we said?” Christopher nodded and Buck sucked in a breath. “Something about you?” Christopher shook his head and Buck felt some relief, but not enough that he wasn’t still two seconds away from his heart breaking over the thought that he upset Christopher. “Mijo, you have to talk to us.” Christopher glanced at Buck, his lip wobbling. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want Buck to have a kid.” Buck sucked in a breath and even Eddie’s eyes widened. When they had started considering expanding their family, the first thing they had done was ask Christopher if he was okay with it. And Christoper had been ecstatic about having a younger sibling. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what you told us when we first talked about this,” Eddie said. Buck was glad that Eddie was speaking because he wasn’t sure he could talk without breaking down. He never wanted to do anything to hurt or upset Christopher. And yet there he was, across the couch, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I thought it would be like when Denny got a little sister,” Christopher said, pushing his glasses out of the way to wipe some tears off his face. “I thought you were going to adopt. But...but if Buck is someone else’s dad biologically...he...he won’t love me anymore.” Eddie let out a breath, a sad look crossing his face. And Buck just felt absolutely devastated. A tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. </p><p> </p><p>“Superman,” Buck said, his voice cracking a little. Christopher looked over at him and Buck just nodded for him to come closer. Eddie scooped Christopher up, moving both of them closer to Buck. “Whether or not your dad and I adopt, or foster, or have a child that is biologically mine, one thing will always remain true; you are my kid and I love you. And nothing and no one could ever lessen that or take that away, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Christopher asked, his voice smaller than Buck had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinky promise,” Buck said, holding out his pinky. Christopher nodded, locking his pinky around Buck’s before launching himself into Buck’s lap. The ten-year-old wrapped his arms around Buck’s midsection, burying his face in Buck’s shirt. And Buck just hugged him back, hiding his face in Christopher’s unruly brown curls. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you Buck,” Christopher mumbled into his shirt. Buck just smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Christopher’s head. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you too kid.” He glanced up at Eddie, who had a watery smile on his face. Buck just stretched one arm out, pulling Eddie towards them. Eddie wrapped his arms around both of them, pressing a kiss to the side of Christopher’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Eddie said, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. “How about we watch a movie?” Christopher looked over at Buck, who smiled at the boy. Christopher then glanced back at Eddie and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>They all settled quietly on the couch, Christopher choosing a movie and then snuggling into Buck’s side. Buck wrapped his arm around the boy, his fingers dangling over Christopher’s shoulder. He smiled when he felt Eddie’s fingers interlace with his. He then turned his eyes towards the TV as the movie started.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad? Buck?” Buck looked away from the television when Christopher spoke up. “I think it would be pretty cool if Buck was my little brother or sister’s dad.” Buck let go of Eddie’s hand so he could hug Christopher tightly. He looked over at Eddie, who was watching both of them with a loving expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Me too mijo. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>